The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 8
Text AN: finaly i goit 1 positiv reviow tank u!!!!!1 nywayz reviow da store plz!! i wuz runnnin at me ful potenshil. my purpul raven hare wit gowld streekz wuz flowign in da wend as i rann. i jumpped ovar 91 rocks on my waey bak. den i saw my scol. den i weant down da mudslyde near da scool and wuz mudy. den i went 2 go and fend edowurd. i ran down da halwayz 2 soshal studyz class DIS IZ DIFFORENT FRUM HISTUREE U FOUKERZ and on da way i saw bella hu had goten owt of da hospitel. bella wuz brayden her newlee died hare. her hare wuz noew blaund wit rossey red hiliets an she wuz braden it in a getto gurl fashin. she wuz talkin 2 tanishashanqua mr. chocoluvs dawter. "yo homie" tanishashankwa sed 2 me az i ran paste her. "hi dere tanishashunqau" i reetourted. "do u no were pwedowerd iz???????" i aksed. "no u mothafuoker i dunt wat u tink all blaeck pepul no were wite pepul r at u fuikcin raysist" she sed hapilee. i aslo grined hartily an den cuntinewed. "so were iz he" "try da lockor rum rebecka" she sed as she tuk a poptard outa her lockor. i den rased down da hallz an den came 2 da boiz lockor rum. i gapsed az i reelizd dat i was not a man. den i saw samiel goin in 2 da lockor rum so i went into it behind him. i snuk frum behind him and den jupmed outa da way onlee 4 his towell 2 driop. "O M F G" I frewaked owt! i saw samiels thingy and it wuz all flopign arund an shit so i qikly kiked dat shit outa my feace an den puched sameul in da nutz 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 u8 9 timez. he fel ovar frum da shok of da atak. den edoweird came alogn wit a croud of men all of dem nakd. "" i scramed "U FOUKIN PEADOFILEZ STIOP TYING 2 RAEP ME" i scremed. "sorrrrryyyyy" dey al scramed tring 2 escaep justiss. I qikclee begin 2 cry in ordur 2 get edoweirdz atenshin. den edowerd came frum da croud an den we huged. so den i wuz with edoweird an we happilee huged eech otha agin. "edoiwrd i hav sumting 2 tell u" i sed/ "wats doesth thoust wanteth" erdowerd askied. "edoweird sum weerd vapmirez atakd me" i ansord. "i kiled 1 of dem but da otha 2 got away" i began 2 cry becuz it wuz suhc a tramatic memoree 4 me. den i relized dat i had 2 be braev in frunt fo edowird so i smaked my innorself an todl her 2 stiop benig suhc a whinee bi0tch and 2 get ovar it. so den i cuntitud 2 hug edowuird. "ist doth alrtighteth rebeceth?" edowerd pleed "i gess but edowird wat i sed its a bgi deel" i begin 2 cry agen. edowurd huged me colse but den i fely sumting stranj. i notised dat EDOWIRD HAD DIS FUOCKINHG HUEG 13 INHC BOWNER wile hugin me. i qicklee piushd him of off me an den cut him wit my anti raep nife. i wuz so eckstreme becuz i dunt taek dat shit frum no1 not even ny boifiend. "AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!!" edowird scramed as al of da boyz in da lokorum stated 2 run. relizin wat i had dun i ran frum da locor rum 2 find tanisjashanqa an get sum advioce frum her. Go on then and show how immature you are. -Krazykook NO U FUOKCIN BIOTCH U SOTP FLAMING DA STOREE U HERE Characters Notes Chapter 8